Talk:Ghostbusters Beeline (Mobile app)
Date is off How can it be May 2012 four months after January 2013? :Fixed for now. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:37, January 17, 2013 (UTC) What can be used Currently, since its under a spoiler watch, the only things that can be used for the article(s): *Anything that is said or uploaded by Ghostbusters Community the Official Facebook Page by Beeline. *Youtube user: "touchgameplay";Video:"Ghostbusters - Universal - HD Gameplay Trailer" *Youtube user: "BeelineGames";Video:"Ghostbusters by Beeline" If it isn't from one of these sources, then it can not be added til after the Spoiler watch has expired. I wanted to Clear up the confusion a bit. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:39, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Some Issues and Tasks I am getting images on facebook from the Ghostbusters Wiki page from our mod on there Adriana. She has been a great help. But I (Devilmanozzy) don't own this game, so everything is a bit second hand. I am going to try my hardest to get this section going strong, but I need help. WickedRogue and Dr. Armitage have been a great help so far. Anyways I want to start a "to do" list here. Something to start from. First some notes: *The names/text in the game does get changed/corrected from version to version. Mostly misspellings, forgotten text and what not. We are going for the latest version. We however, will allow misspellings in the game to be official on this wiki til changed. (Example : Disgusting Blog) *There will be holes in the articles, and some will be filled in with "?"s. Do not delete them unless you have text to fill in for that. They serve as placement markers. I want them filled in. Tasks at hand: *Starting off each page and getting the formatting working consistently. I (Devilmanozzy) will handle this. *Photos are being provided mostly from Adriana. If anyone else can screen cap they phone/Ipad, then you are welcome to add too. Screen caps of gameplay are needed. *Details such as tiers for equipment, and uses of items will need development. *Story elements will also need developments as well. I'd really like to archive the dialog scenes in the game. *Easter eggs/cameos are welcome. If you know of any, but don't know where to post the information, post them below. Okay, there is the to-do list so far. More will be added as updates happen. Please leave comments below. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 16:12, March 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- :I've noticed several items don't tell you how much of an increase they provide, should we provide those numbers if we know them or just keep it as the game describes them? Dr. Armitage (talk) 05:23, March 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, add them after the official. Do something like example: *'Ability:' Increases chance of a critical hit. (Not noted in game: It's an increase of 10%.) :: Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 21:36, March 9, 2013 (UTC) staypuft dialog when staypuft shows up: Winston: why is the Marshmallow Man back!? Egon: It may be a combination of enhanced PKE valances and memories of whoever is in that tower. Peter: So our ol' buddy in the tower's familiar with our past work? Great. Ray: We beat him once, we can beat him again. after first staypuft bust: Ray: We've knocked him down a few pegs, but he's still standing. Tara: It'll take at least 9 mor busts to take him down completely. Peter: Get your sticks, campers. Time to go to work. when staypuft is finally defeated: Michael: I hate that guy Peter: Is it just me, or has Stay Puft put on a little more fluff? Ray: I guess time make s'mores of us all --Dr. Armitage (talk) 15:10, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the dialog info. I also concludes without a shadow of doubt, that Ghostbusters: The Video Game is not canon to this game, as Stay Puft returned in that game. Seems then that this is canon to the films only. Dialog... We will need to do something with it. Any ideas? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:59, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :Well to me I always saw it as a What If? Type style from the moment it was given about when you see Scott.WickedRogue (talk) 12:16, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Version 1.2.0 data and before that was removed Data that is out of date with version 1.3.0: *Peter Venkman Wrangler "Purchasable Character- 50 Powercores" **Banter - "Cooldown 30s" Taunts all enemies on screen to attack. (Level 1) **Go Crazy - "Cooldown 45s" Damages all enemies in a small radius. (Level 5) **Stand Fast - "Cooldown 30s" Increases defense for 10 seconds. (Level 5) **Get Mean - "Passive" Improves attack power by 15%. (Level 10) **Get Tough - "Passive" Improves defense by 15%. (Level 10) **Get Personal - "Cooldown 30s" Immobilizes attack target for 5 sec. (Level 15) **Slime Ball - "Cooldown 45s" Stuns and knocks back surrounding enemies. (Level 15) *Ray Stantz Blaster "Purchasable Character- 50 Powercores" **Stun - "Cooldown 30s" Blast stuns target for 3 seconds. (Level 1) **Hose 'Em - "Cooldown 25s" Lowers defense for all targets in a large radius. (Level 5) **Let'r Fly - "Cooldown 25s" Weakens attack power for all targets in a large radius. (Level 5) **Cool Off - "Passive" Target's movement is slowed 20%. (Level 10) **Awareness - "Passive" Target has a 15% chance of missing attacks. (Level 10) *Egon Spengler Scientist "Purchasable Character- 50 Powercores" **Rapid De-Saturation - "Cooldown 45s" Heals all allies. (Level 1) **Protonic Shielding - "Cooldown 30s" Shields an ally for 6 sec. (Level 5) **Ecto-plasmic Reversal - "Cooldown 25s" Heals an ally a large amount. (Level 5) **Extensive Training - "Passive" Increases healing ability by 10%. (Level 10) **Thorough Examination - "Passive" Increases attack power by 10%. (Level 10) **Reinvigorate - "Cooldown 30s" All allies will heal for a small amount over time. (Level 15) **Test Subject - "Cooldown 45s" Egon heals himself for a large amount. (Level 15) *Winston Zeddemore Blaster "Purchasable Character- 50 Powercores" **Crack Shot - "Cooldown 45s" Aimed shot causing damage to the target. (Level 1) **Group Knockback - "Cooldown 20s" Damages and knocks back surrounding enemies. (Level 5) **Single Knockback - "Cooldown 25s" Knock back a single enemy with major damage. (Level 5) **Reflexes - "Passive" Increases defense against projectiles. (Level 10) **Toughen Up - "Passive" Increases defense against melee attacks. (Level 10) *Tara Fitzpatrick Scientist **Recuperate - "Cooldown 45s" Heals all Ghostbusters over 6 sec. (Level 1) **Silent Treatment - "Cooldown 20s" De-taunt attackers to attack another target. (Level 5) **Vitamin Supplement - "Cooldown 30s" Buff target Ghostbusters to increase attack power. (Level 5) **Booster Juice - "Passive" Auto-heal becomes more powerful. (Level 10) **Join Hands - "Passive" Auto-heal can chain to nearby Ghostbusters for a 25% of effect. (Level 10) ~Current mistake in game says Ghosbusers~ **Agility Boost - "Cooldown 40s" Buff target Ghostbuster's defense against projectiles for 12 sec. (Level 15) **Resolve - "Cooldown 40s" Buff target Ghostbuster's defense against melee for 12 sec. (Level 15) *Michael Prince Wrangler **Weaken - "Cooldown 20s" Decreases the attack power of a target. (Level 1) **Taunt - "Cooldown 30s" Taunts all ghosts to attack. (Level 5) **Inspire - "Cooldown 25s" Increases the defense of team members by 20% for 8 sec. (Level 5) **Hunker Down - "Passive" Increases personal defense by 7. (Level 10) **Proton Armor - "Passive" Damage shield effects melee targets. (Level 10) **Disable - "Cooldown 45s" Poison target for 600 damage over 8 sec. (Level 15) **Charge - "Cooldown 40s" Increase damage output by 50% for 10 sec. (Level 15) *Michelle Ying Blaster "Purchasable Character-$5,000 Cash" **Get Angry - "Cooldown 25s" Increases attack power for 6 sec. (Level 1) **Terrify - "Cooldown 40s" Causes target ghost to flee in terror. (Level 5) **Intimidate - "Cooldown 30s" Lowers attack power of ghosts in a radius. (Level 5) **Long Arm - "Passive" Increases proton beam length. (Level 10) **Exterminate - "Passive" Proton beam can chain to nearby ghosts. (Level 10) *Joel Holowinsky Blaster "Purchasable Character-$20,000 Cash" **Iron Sight - "Cooldown 30s" Large damaging shot to a single target. (Level 1) **Lockdown - "Cooldown 45s" Stuns target and causes damage over time. (Level 5) **Blind - "Cooldown 25s" Causes target to miss attacks for 4 sec. (Level 5) **Precision - "Passive" Increases chance of critical hit. (Level 10) **Amped - "Passive" Increases attack power. (Level 10) version 1.3.0 The latest version of the game made massive changes to the point where it is almost a entirely different game. I wanted to make note of it here so the admins/mods don't freak out when I change pretty much every page about the game. Dr. Armitage (talk) 00:11, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe better to talk about it first. I don't want previous versions data lost either. What all changed in the way of features in the equipment leveling? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:39, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :: Great, lots on content missing from previous versions. I don't know what to do now. I really don't want to undo your edit Dr. Armitage but that content should have stayed. Please lets talk this over first. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:17, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :::I see a bunch of renamed items... for those I can rename the articles and note previous names used in game. So far: *White Rabbit's Watch to be renamed "Pocket Watch" *Squiggles' Pin Cushion to be renamed "Pin Cushion" *Pistol Belt (Beeline) to be renamed "Healing Belt" version 1.3.0 a restart I don't plan to update my game as I have payed for all 4 of the original cast plus some of the furniture and I don't want to lose this stuff over them wanting to make a new game now.WickedRogue (talk) 09:38, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :I can't blame you. It is silly that they are pretty much restarting the game as far as abilities and really this has also raised the price on items that were in the game and force you to re-buy everything again. On top of that, no new floors are opened on the Tower. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:06, May 11, 2013 (UTC) ::However, I still need help with numbers what came/unlocks in the previous version. I need help with the tower level unlocks. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:08, May 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I will try to help with the older version still as I am going to just still work on those for the upgrades and stuff but Tower wise it will get a little bit rough for some areas as I was and am at the Level 16 coming soon part.WickedRogue (talk) 19:49, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :I've been told the game will reimburse all your premium items with power cores and regular items with cash. That said, I'm playing the updated version and it is dull as dirt. I could likely get through most of the busts using only Tara though I haven't tried. That said I'm glad to see you are still around miss Rogue, I, like Mr. Manozzy, appreciate your work. Dr. Armitage (talk) 18:22, May 14, 2013 (UTC) ::From what I have heard you have to re buy all 4 originals, plus cores don't seem to count if you gained them free from events. The only real thing people were able to keep is cash. If I happened to have another device that would allow me to just play the new version without losing all my current progress then I would, but for now I just plan to not update and hope they fix what they have done. Oh and by the way, thanks for the compliment, I appreciate it.WickedRogue (talk) 10:59, May 15, 2013 (UTC) I wonder if there are any serious problems? It has been quite a while since the last update. I am not certain whether it is taking a long time to create the necessary content or if the updating has been cancelled. SonofSamhain (talk) 08:15, August 9, 2014 (UTC)